


Boxed clothes

by Divinae



Series: Boxed Clothes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boxed clothes, Good Peter, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia and Stiles left Beacon Hills for college, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles was ecstatic when he overheard the girls in one of his college classes talking about a local guy who goes and buys your clothes for you. He had no idea such websites existed.He was as happy as a kid on Christmas when it came. Then disaster struck.No plaid!!! He specifically asked for plaid.He was going to get to the bottom of this even if it meant dragging Lydia along with him.He was in for the biggest surprised yet.





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this 2k story exploded into a series somehow. Each part can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

He hadn’t believed it when he heard about ‘boxed clothes.’ Someone would actually pick your outfits out and send them to you. He got the website from Clarissa, a classmate of his, and decided to try it out. The order form was easy to understand, and there was even an area for comments which he filled out too. All these years he could’ve had someone else do his shopping for him. Stiles hated shopping unless it involved food. Shopping by himself was even worse. Well there were sites dedicated to boxed clothes, he went with the local guy that girls gushed over. 

Moving to the east coast for college was great in so many ways, but he missed his friends. The closest person who lived near him was Lydia whose college was a couple hours away. His epic crush on her had died out long ago when he realized that he was more fascinated by her intelligence than her looks. It wasn’t until he meet one, Peter-fucking-Hale that he came to terms with his sexuality.

Peter was the thorn in his side since the day he met him. He turned Scott while he was on a revenge spree leaving dead bodies left and right. Also he used Lydia to come back from the dead. Sure she came into her Banshee powers, but there were better ways to go about it. He was a emotional mess when Peter finally decided to move away at the end of his junior year. He was heartbroken, but he’d never admit it out loud to anyone. 

“Finally,” Stiles shook with excitement when he saw it had arrived. The best part, it came just in time for him to wear a new outfit for dinner that night when Lydia arrived. They often took turns going to visit each other at least once a month.

He barely got it into his door when he ripped it open. Laying on top where some nice pair of jeans ranging from a light-colored denim to black. Stiles threw them to the side looking through the shirts.

“No...no… NO” Stiles muttered as he pulled out a variety of nice looking shirts but none of them were plaid.

“I even wrote in the comment section I wanted PLAID.” Stiles went to his laptop and brought up the site, and after some searching he found a phone number. 

“The person you are trying to reach is…” an automatic feminine voice came on asking to leave a message.

“Look here Mr Wolf, I said plaid on my order form and I didn’t get one piece. I want my plaid or money back. Call me back.” Stiles slammed his phone closed.

After five minutes, he became impatient and called Danny. Stiles was handy with computers and programming but Danny was the best hacker he knew. In fact his friend had landed himself a job with the CIA. He and Lydia even meet up for dinner a couple times a year with him when he was in town for work. 

Just as he was jotting down the address the doorbell rang. Thanking Danny and promising to call him sooner than later, he hung up.

Lydia dressed to the nines, as usual, greeted him warmly, “Hello, Stiles.”

Stiles gave her a quick hug as she came in and dropped off her overnight bag by the door. Her eyes zoned in on the clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor.

“What do we have here?” She hummed as she knelt down to pick through them.

“This is a disaster. That’s what.” Stiles headed to the kitchen. “This person, Mr Wolf, will go and buy you clothes and I’d specifically asked for plaid. Do see any plaid?”

“Well he has an impeccable fashion sense.” She folded up the clothes and lifted up a pair of the dark jeans along with a light blue shirt. 

“Sure, side with Mr Wolf. I need my plaid, Lydia.” Stiles whined from the next room.

“Plaid isn’t going to land you any dates, Stiles.” Lydia put the rest of the clothes except the outfit she matched up into the box.

“I can get dates,” Stiles came back into his living room.

“Sure, how many guys have asked you out since you moved here?” Lydia asked with her hand on her hip gave him a pointed look.

“Well, there was this one guy,” Stiles tapped his finger on his chin, “No, actually he was just asking for my extra chair at the cafe. So…. no one.” 

“Right, wear these clothes,” she held up the outfit, “you’ll land a date. I guarantee it.”

“Fine, I’ll guess it can’t hurt to try it. You can put your stuff up in the guest room, I’ll go change.”

“Excellent then, we’ll go out and hit the town.” Lydia dropped the clothes onto Stiles’ lap before heading down the hallway. “You’ll look great.”

##

Lydia refused to drive in his “death trap” as she put it and let Stiles drive her car instead. 

“So, there is just one place I need to stop by while we’re out.” Stiles stated as he pulled into the restaurant Lydia picked out. 

“Okay, as long as we eat first. I’m famished.” Lydia grabbed her handbag as she got out. 

“Sure, I’m getting pretty hungry myself.” 

There was a wait so they opt to go grab a drink at the bar while they waited for a table to open up. They settled onto two empty barstools, and fell into easy conversation. 

Lydia was aiming to become a lawyer and Stiles wanted to become a website designer. Scott and their old friends came up too. Neither of them talked much to them anymore. As each year past the phone calls between them have gotten more distance. 

“Lyds, I’m happy that you talked me into applying for colleges out here. Dad got Melissa to look after him, and I really needed to get away from that cancerous place.” Stiles confided in her. They moved three years ago, and he kept in touch with his dad mostly through Skype. 

“I know. Even before…” she waved her hands about, “everything happened, I had planned on going to college far away. Then we became friends and I couldn’t sit back and let that place destroy you.” 

Even before they left Beacon Hills, Lydia slowly replaced Scott as his best friend. Scott was busy with the pack and his love life. Last they heard, he was dating Allison again and still aspired to become a vet. 

“To friendship,” Stiles held his glass up.

“To friendship,” Lydia tapped hers against his.

“Oh, so you two aren’t on a date,” a handsome, dark-haired man said who had arrived at the bar.

“No,” She flung her red hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes towards him, “strictly friends. Anyways it would never work. We both like men.”

“Oh, that’s great,” the green-eyed man smiled. 

The hostess called their name and man handed a piece of paper towards Stiles as they got up to leave. “Give me a call sometime,” and winked at him.

“Oh. Um, Sure.” Stiles blushed as he took the number and followed Lydia.

“Lyds, that guy gave me his number.” He was shocked.

“I was there, Stiles. I told you’d that you’d land yourself a date.” She was looking over the menu. “Are you going to call him?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles was being honest. 

“Stiles, it can’t hurt to go on one date. Not all guys are Theo.” 

Stiles had dated him back in high school after Peter left. He was handsome and was a true gentlemen. Stiles was falling for him and then he found out it was all a lie. Theo was just using him to get his pack. He ended up killing him to save Scott. 

“I sure hope not. But I don’t want to be hurt.” 

He had thought Theo was a good way to get over his huge crush on Peter. He was wrong. He didn’t feel heartbroken as he ended his boyfriend’s life. His world didn’t feel like crashing in on him as it did when Peter left. 

“Who doesn’t? Even I’ve been hurt but it’s all part of life. Remember Jackson.” 

Jackson was Lydia’s highschool sweetheart, a complete asshole. He moved to England, leaving Stiles and the pack to pick up the pieces of Lydia’s broken heart.

“Okay, I’ll give him a call.” 

Dinner was delicious. Lydia told Stiles how she was looking into getting her own place. Something small and affordable like Stiles’ place. She had money, but she thought it was pointless to spend money on a fancy place. She currently had a roommate, but she was a nightmare.

“I even asked her nicely. I need my sleep. Just because she doesn’t care about her grades, I do.” Lydia crossed her arms. “You know what she does?”

“What?” Stiles asked pushing his empty dessert plate to side.

“She had a party that same night. Loud music, beer cans everywhere. It lasted until two am, and I had class at eight, Stiles. I’m over it. I’m looking around already. I’d rather pay for everything myself if I can actually get a good night’s sleep.”

“I understand. That’s why I’m doing it.” Stiles had worked back in Beacon Hills. It was easier to work around the pack’s need for him because he worked at the station filing papers for his dad. Now he works at a local bakery, going in early before classes and a couple afternoon shifts too. They both got a full ride on their chosen college, but it didn’t pay for living arrangements or food.

“Well I expect you to help me move when I finally make a decision.” Lydia informed him.

“Sure.” Stiles agreed.

##

“So, where’re we going next?” Lydia asked back in the car.

“It’s a surprise.” Stiles put the address in the car’s GPS. Twenty minutes away. It wasn’t that far from where he lived in fact.

They pulled into a cozy older neighborhood. It wasn’t like those cookie-cutter modern ones. Some houses were one story while others were two. All in different colors and they all seemed to have a nice yards.

“What’re you doing Stiles?” Lydia asked suspiciously as they pulled into a driveway of a white one story home. The front yard had a few bushes and a tree. 

Stiles leaned back into the the car, “This is Mr Wolf’s place.” he closed the driver’s door and stomped up the stone pathway. 

“Stiles, this is crazy,” Stiles heard the car door slam close as Lydia followed him.

“I’m a paying customer.” He walked up the two stairs onto the front porch. 

“Stiles, think this over.” She pleaded catching up to him as he raised his hand to knock.

“No need.” His hand met open air as the door opened.

Speechless, Stiles stared at the smirking man in front of him. 

“I must say that outfit you’re wearing is fantastic. That shirt shows off that nice trim body of yours, and those pants make your ass,” the man eyes’ flashed red as he reached around Stiles and squeezed his butt. “Edible.” 

“Peter. Fucking. Hale.” Stiles swatted at the offending hand. The older man was just as attractive as he remembered him. That cockiness and confidence was always a major turn on to Stiles. He felt his crush come back full force. 

“Hello, Ms Martin,” Peter acknowledged her. 

“Peter,” She replied in a monotone voice.

“You’re Mr Wolf.” Stiles flailed his arms about, “of course you are.” 

“At your service,” Peter bowed. “Please, come in.” He stepped to the side.

Lydia shrugged and proceeded to enter. As Stiles followed Peter grabbed hold of his arm, and whispered in his ear.

“Maybe later I can help you undress and gobble you up.” Peter licked Stiles’ neck causing a shiver of arousal to run through Stiles’ body. 

“In your dreams,” Stiles exclaimed.

“Oh, dear boy. When will you learn. You can’t lie to me.” Peter pointed to his nose and winked. “I know how you really feel.”

Blushing Stiles looked around the traditional living room as he joined Lydia on the couch. He smelt something devine coming from the kitchen off.

“I’m sorry I was just about to eat dinner. Would you like some?” Peter stood in the doorway to his kitchen.

“Thank you but we just ate. But don’t let that hold you back from eating.” Lydia spoke up, “I would love a bottle water if you have one.”

“Of course... Stiles?” Peter lifted his eyebrow at him.

“Sure, thanks.” He fidgeted on the couch. 

He tugged his shirt down trying to cover up his growing erection.

“Coming right up.” Peter stared at Stiles and chuckled.

Stiles mumbled, ‘I can’t believe it’s him.”

Lydia tsked and grabbed the blanket beside her throwing it on Stiles’ lap. Stiles felt his cheeks heat up.

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen him around. You live a few blocks away from each other.” 

“He’s probably moved here because he knew I lived here. Ugh, I didn’t think I’d ever see him again.” Stiles tried to will his erection back down. Even after all these years, he still dreamed about Peter. 

“I’ve settled here about a year after I left Beacon Hills. It’s lovely little town, and close enough to the city to work.” Peter handed them their drinks and set it up a tv tray in front of the recliner. “Plus, there are other supernaturals that live in this area.”

Both Lydia and Stiles agreed. Even Stiles’ boss was a fairy and not the evil kind. Full of joy and happiness. 

“So do you do anything besides buying clothes for people?” Lydia inquired as Peter came back with a full plate of food.

“Now it is. It’s getting pretty popular.” Peter said in between bites of food. 

“Well you aren’t going to get any recommendations from me,” Stiles folded his arms and pouted. “I specifically said plaid. Did I get any plaid?”

Peter raised his eyebrows at him and didn’t say a word.

“No, I didn’t Peter. Care to explain why I, a paying customer, didn’t get what they wanted.” He would never tell Peter that the pants and shirt did felt light as a feather against his skin. Just like he’d never admit he spent a few minutes in front of his full length mirror checking himself out after he put it on. His ass did look great.

“I was surprised but delighted to see your name come up. Then I read that comment and I knew for certain, it was my boy.” Peter dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

“I’m not your boy…” Stiles trailed off. 

A moment passed between them. Stiles licked his lips slowly as he let himself soak in the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Not yet,” Peter purred as he took a deep breath in and let his eyes linger on Stiles.

Stiles fidgeted next to Lydia and fought from rubbing his cock. 

“Do you need a hand?” Peter smirked.

“Enough,” Lydia snapped her fingers, “you can flirt when I’m not around. So, Peter. Kill anyone lately?” 

“Well Ms Martin since you asked, I have not.” Peter moved his attention to the fiery redhead.

“Then explain how you’re an Alpha now.” Lydia crossed her arms.

“Ah, yes.” He pushed his tray back and snapped open his coke.

Shortly after Peter had left he had came across a small town with a feral Alpha. According to a local witch, the Alpha’s pack had been killed in a car accident, and he refused to leave his hometown. Becoming an Omega, he started to go insane and chaos followed. Peter told them he’d be happy to help out and set off to find the wolf. 

“He was older, probably closer to the age of my grandfather if he was still alive. He put up a good fight but in the end he made a fatal mistake and was distracted for a second. I felt as his power transferred into me. But, unlike before, I was much more sane. I set off to find a place to live. It worked out for me because their are two packs from the city. Deucalion and his pack lay claim to one half. The other Alpha is Kali. Their two betas, one from each of their packs, mated and decided to join me to keep me stable. Plus it helps with an alliance with all of us. They actually go to your college Stiles. Their names are Erica and Boyd.” Peter showed his guests a picture of them. 

“I’ve seen them around but never talked to them though. Does Derek know you’re an Alpha?” Stiles spread his legs and leaned forward. 

“Yes. I call him once in awhile. He asked me to come home but I turned him down. Three Alphas in one pack would be a disaster in a making. I don’t wish anyone harm, at least not anymore. I am very content with my life now. I am well liked and accepted by the community.” Peter replied and Stiles felt he was being sincere with them. 

“Well, glad to see you aren’t on a warpath anymore. But just to be clear. If you hurt Stiles,” the banshee's voice deepened and her eyes flashed black. ““I will kill you myself.”

Everyone felt the power radiating in the room

“Oh, is that something new?” Peter hummed with curiosity. 

“Yes,” Lydia’s voice had returned to normal. “One of my friend’s great grandmothers was a banshee who had kept a detailed diary. It’s very informational. But to be clear I meant it; hurt him and I will come for you.”

Peter raised his hands in surrender, “Message heard and received. But I think we both know I’d never hurt Stiles. He’s always been special to me.”

Stiles snorted.

“I know I’m a lot of things, but I have always been serious about you. Have I ever hurt you?”

“You’ve hurt my friends. You turned Scott, and Lydia… you…” Lydia placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” She spoke softly. “It’s in the past.”

“When I cornered you didn’t I offer you the bite. I never forced it on you, did I?” Peter set his empty can on the tv tray.

“Well…” Stiles thought back over all times he was with Peter. Everytime he was left alone with Peter, he had never hurt him. He flirted with him all the time. He was full of snark and bit of an asshole at times, but never caused him harm.

“No, you haven’t,” Stiles said in awe. He had never saw it that way. 

“Sorry to cut this short but I’m tired. I’ve been on the go since dawn this morning.” Lydia stood up and patted off invisible dust.

“Oh,” Peter glanced at his clock, “it is getting late.”

“Thank you for the water, Peter.” Lydia started to the front door. “Oh, by the way, Stiles’ got himself a man’s number tonight with that outfit you picked out.” 

Stiles’ stuttered and blushed as Lydia winked at them as she exited the house.

“Peter,” Stiles averted his eyes as he stood in front of the wolf. “Um,”

“It’s good to see you Stiles, I do hope you’ll wear the clothes I picked out for you.” Peter gently ran his hand down Stiles cheek.

“I will.” Stiles promised.

By the time he got to the door, Lydia was getting into the car. 

“Um,” he shifted his weight on the balls of his feet.

“Oh and Stiles,” Peter pressed him against his opened front door.

“Yes,” Stiles gulped as he stared at Peter’s lips. 

“Don’t bother calling that other man. I’ll be picking you up at eight tomorrow for dinner.” Peter said confidently.

“What?” Stiles’ head snapped back. “What makes you think I’ll have dinner with you?” His arousal spiked.

“Wear the red shirt with your black pants.” Peter rested his hands on Stiles’ hips.

“Peter,” Stiles he pushed himself against Peter’s firm body, moaning when he felt Peter’s reaction to him. 

Peter grabbed Stiles’ head and closed the gap between them. They both parted their mouths as they tongues twisted and explored each other. Stiles was certain he’d come in his pants from the kiss alone. 

Peter broke the kiss as Stiles gasped for air. 

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, darling.” Peter pushed him out the door and closed it.

“I’m fucked,” Stiles mumbled and heard a deep chuckle from inside the house, “damn werewolf hearing.”

He made his way back to the car. Lydia smirked as he looked over to him.

“Um, so I got a date.” Stiles did jazz hands. 

Lydia teased him about the kiss on the way back to Stiles. He confessed he’d always liked Peter but didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship by acting on his feelings for the older wolf. 

“Stiles, everyone knew about your epic crush on him. Why do you think we always left you two behind? The sexual tension was overpowering. At least I wasn’t a wolf and didn’t have to smell it.” Lydia replied.

“Really, but you hated him?” Stiles pulled down the street to his place.

“Well, I wasn’t a fan of his. But like I said, it’s in the past and you deserve to be happy.” 

“He and I just happened to end up in the same place. Maybe it was meant to always be.” Stiles was excited about the next night.

“You’re my best friend Stiles. If it wasn’t for Peter, I probably would’ve never given you a time of day. Peter wasn’t in the best mind set. But I understand why now and I’m sure you do too. Despite everything, Peter’s life had impacted us for better and worse.” Lydia patted his arm.

“Thanks, Lyds. I’m glad we became friends. Plus, I’ll be sure to bring up your name if he ever gets out of line. I think he is honestly scared of you.” Stiles squeezed her hand.

“Good. He should be.” Lydia stated.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles go on their first date and they are both in for a shock at the end of their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves sex. 
> 
> This is the main reason I broke it up to two chapters.

Stiles was sitting on his couch, the tv on mute, as he waited for Peter. He had even flossed, twice, and brushed his teeth after he showered. The outfit Peter insisted he wore fit him as well as the other one did. His knee was bouncing with nerves as he talked to Lydia on the phone.

“Stiles, seriously, I don’t know why you’re freaking out. This is Peter we’re talking about.” Lydia sighed on the phone.

She had left after lunch insisting Stiles’ didn’t reschedule his date. Stiles was so excited about Peter asking him out he had forgotten Lydia was spending the weekend. She convinced him her feelings weren’t hurt, and she could use the extra time to look for her own place.

“Lydia,” Stiles whined. “He is going to be here soon. What if I mess this up?”

“Stiles, it isn’t like you to don’t know each other already.” Lydia huffed. “Look, it’s obvious that you both find like each other. He tolerated you back in high school and frankly, if that didn’t turn him away, I doubt anything will.”

“Why did he have to turn his life around? I have no excuses now.” Stiles flopped back and sighed.

He always felt a connection with Peter that he had never felt with anyone else. He couldn’t explain it, but despite everything Peter had done, he held a special place in Stiles’ heart. 

Stiles shot up when his doorbell rang. Peter was five minutes early.

“Lydia, he’s here.” He staged whispered.

“Go have fun, Stiles. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Lydia said and disconnected. 

Stiles straightened his clothes as he approached the door. He took a deep breath it.

“Hot damn,” Stiles’ shouted when he opened the door.

Peter was wearing one of his classic v-neck shirts that clung to his body as if it was painted on. Stiles wanted to climb him like a tree.

“You look very handsome too.” Peter winked.

“Um, would you like to come in?” Stiles waved his arm behind him.

“I’d love too, but then we’d be late for our reservations.” Peter held his hand out to him.

“You got us reservations.” Stiles was shocked, “Peter where are you taking me that requires a reservation.”

“You’ll have to wait and find out. Let’s head out.” 

Stiles grabbed his wallet and house keys stepping out and joined Peter. He slipped his hand into Peter’s and gave a small smile.

The conversation was light and Stiles calmed down by the time they reached the small local Italian restaurant. The atmosphere was romantic with small tables scattered around. 

“I’ve wanted to try this place out but I never had anyone to bring here.” Stiles commented.

“Well, you do now.” Peter replied as he greeted the hostess.

Their table was beside a beautiful large fish tank. 

“Did you ask for this spot or did we just get lucky?” Stiles asked as he took his seat.

“I might have mentioned something.” Peter’s eyes twinkled.

Their waiter came up and placed a glass of water in front of them and asked if they’d like a bottle of wine. Peter rattled off some brand Stiles had never heard of, which wasn’t a surprise. 

“You’ll like it, I promise. It’s smooth and has a sweetness to it.” Peter reassured him. 

The waiter returned with their wine and a basket of fresh bread. After writing down their meal he left. Classical music played softly in the background.

“So, Stiles?” Peter buttered a slice of bread and handed to Stiles before got himself a piece. “Are you majoring in criminal justice? I know in high school you wanted to be a cop like your dad?”

“I did. But after the first semester, I decided it wasn’t for me. I’m now majoring in graphic design. I want to become a website designer.”

“It would be less dangerous too.” Peter added. 

“So true.” Stiles chuckled. “How about you? Why do you even work?”

The Hales were already wealthy before the fire. Afterwards Peter, Derek and Cora became rich enough to never work another day in their lives.

“I never did well sitting around with nothing to do.” Peter sipped his wine. “I was a lawyer before the fire. Did you know that?”

Stiles tapped his fingers against his wine glass. “I may have read it in the police files. I bet you were ruthless as one though.”

Peter laughed, “I didn’t realize they mentioned I was a lawyer in my files.” 

“They did. You know how I get when I start to research. I have to know everything.” 

“Yes, I remember.” Peter said fondly. 

“This wine is sweet. I do like it.” Stiles set his glass down.

“I knew you would.” Peter smiled.

Their waiter interrupted them briefly placing their side salads in front of them and promised their entrees will be out soon.

“Now where was I?” Peter stabbed at his salad. “Ah, yes. So, I was a lawyer and decided to pick it back up once I moved here. But, I just don’t have the same fire for it as I did before. With my side business picking up, I quit just a few weeks ago. Being a lawyer just wasn’t fun for me anymore.”

“And starting your own boxed clothes business is fun?” Stiles wasn’t convinced. 

“Yes. It all started when I was at Macy’s one day.” Peter began.

He was doing some shopping when he overheard some girls arguing about what to wear for a wedding they were attending. Peter swooped in and picked out some outfits for them to try on. 

“You know I have no shame for eavesdropping.” Peter refilled their wine glasses. “So, the girls loved the outfits I picked out for them. After they found out I didn’t actually work there, they both told me I should. I had an eye for picking out clothes. And well, the rest is history?”

“Why didn’t you just get a job in the store?” Stiles popped a tomato in his mouth.

“I need to be my own boss.” 

“Um, true. I can’t see you taking orders very well.” 

Their waiter returned and replaced their empty salad bowls with two hot steaming plates of pasta. They asked for some more bread.

Stiles got a pasta dish with a ton of steamed veggies and grilled chicken. He moaned as he took his first bite.

“I see that you like your choice.” Peter licked his lips.

“If you mean I love it, then yes. This homemade sauce is devine. Try it.” Stiles pushed his plate towards Peter. 

“Only if you’ll try mine. It’s my favorite dish here.” Peter’s dish was the classic spaghetti with four large meatballs on top. “And don’t forget to try the meatball. I’ve tried to bribe them into giving the recipe to me, but they won’t.”

Peter took a bite of Stiles’ meal. “I hadn’t tried this one yet. After I had the meatballs, I’ve never tried any of the others.”

“Ah, so you’ve come here before.” Stiles pouted. He didn’t like the thought of Peter dating other people. He felt his chest constrict with jealousy. 

“Mostly because Deucalion insisted setting me up with a few of his betas. After the second disaster, I simply told him no after that.” Peter’s body shivered. “Anyways, I already knew who I wanted.” He looked directly at Stiles.

“Me?” Stiles was dumbfounded. “You mean, you actually liked me back then.”

Peter blushed, “What do you think I meant when I said you were special?”

“I don’t know. I was the glue that held everyone together,” Stiles suggested.

“No. I’ve always found you attractive. But I was an ex-murderer and your dad was the sheriff. Plus, though I didn’t care, you were underage. You’re father threatened me with wolfsbane bullets Stiles. If you hadn’t noticed, I go to great lengths to stay alive.” Peter took a bite of one of his meatballs.

“Well, if you put it that way. I just assumed you were teasing me all those times because you smelled my arousal around you.” Stiles shifted in his chair.

“Oh, it took all my self-control not to pounce on you back then. It was one of the reasons I left. I didn’t trust myself around you. I always knew I’d find you again one day when you were older and I was worthy of a second chance.”

Stiles cheeks turned rosy pink as he reached for his glass of water.

Peter smirked and ran his foot up Stiles’ leg, resting it on Stiles’ erection causing the younger man to yip in surprise and sloshed his water on the table.

“Peter,” Stiles whispered loudly, “what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Peter smirked. “There are tablecloths for a reason, right.”

“How about we skip dessert and head back your place?” Stiles rubbed against Peter’s foot.

“I think that’s the best idea all night.” 

They asked for ToGo boxes and the check. They could heat the food up later. 

##

Peter drove like he was trying out for Nascar on the way to his house. Stiles was thankful they weren’t pulled over the short distance. Peter knew his ass looked good as he listened to Stiles’ stumbled behind him.

Peter closed the door and slammed Stiles against the wall. 

“I wanted to bend you over that table back there and fuck you. If I didn’t love their food so much I might have.” Peter pressed his erection against the younger man.

“Peter,” Stiles whined, “kiss me already.”

Peter was happy to oblige. He slid his tongue into Stiles’ mouth drawing a moan out of both of them. As they Stiles fought for dominance in their kiss, both of them pushed each other’s shirt up their hands roaming over naked skin.

“Bed, now.” Peter demanded as he broke the kiss. He tore his clothes off as he headed towards the bedroom with Stiles close behind. 

Stiles sat on the king-sized bed and pulled his pants, along with his socks, off as Peter watched with a hungry look.

“You naughty boy,” Peter groaned as stripped. “You aren’t wearing any underwear?”

“I was hoping to get lucky tonight.” Stiles scooted up the bed and stroked his leaking hard cock.

Peter’s thick, long erection bounced against him as he crawled up in between Stiles’ legs. “Oh, are you now?” 

Peter leaned in and kissed the younger man as he took swatted Stiles’ hand away. “Mine,” he growled.

Instead of fear, a shot of arousal penetrated the air surrounding Stiles. Peter left a trail of kisses along his lover’s neck and collarbone leaving his scent behind.

“Peter,” Stiles grunted as he wiggled underneath of Peter.

“All in good time, sweetheart,” Peter followed his lover’s moles down his body ignoring his own arousal.

“Do you know long I’ve wanted to do this?” Peter licked one of Stiles’ nipples making the younger man arch up. “Since I first saw you. I knew I would have you one day.” 

“Peter,” Stiles scratched his fingernails down Peter’s back. “Please,” he begged.

Peter grabbed his bottle of lube and settled back down in front of his lover.

Peter held Stiles’ erection. “Have you had sex before?” 

“Of course,” Stiles groaned, “just been a while.” He admitted.

“Hmm, and do you play with yourself down here,” Peter tapped his finger at Stiles’ hole. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Stiles tried to push himself down on Peter’s digit. “Yes. All the time. I’ve got toys.”

“Oh,” Peter licked around the tip of Stiles’ leaking cock. “I think we’ll have to bring those out to play with next time.” 

“Next time?” Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Of course, you didn’t think this would be a one time thing did you?” Peter straddled Stiles.

“Maybe?” Stiles voice cracked. “I’ve never known you to date before?”

“You’re mine. I’m not letting you go know that I have you.” Peter’s eye flashed red, his wolf under the surface. 

Stiles sucked on his bottom lip as his eyes glazed over with lust.

“I’ll just have to ruin you for everyone else.” Peter slid down and flipped Stiles over onto his stomach.

Peter lifted his boy’s ass up in the air, “What are you---” Stiles shouted in pleasure as the tip of Peter’s tongue pressed against his entrance.

“Have you ever been rimmed before sweetheart?” Peter breathed against his lover’s hole. 

“No, but you better follow through now.” Stiles braced himself.

Peter hummed as he lapped at Stiles’ entrance. Stiles wiggled and groaned as Peter worked him over. He darted his tongue inside as far as he could reach. He felt Stiles’ muscles spasm around him. Pressing his thumbs in he told Stiles he wasn’t allowed to come until he was fully seated inside of him.

“Condom?” Peter asked as he flipped Stiles back on his back.

“No,” Stiles didn’t miss a beat. “I want to feel you come inside me.” 

Peter growled. He loved the idea of no barrier between them. He applied lube to his cock before he lined himself up to Stiles. As the head of his dick popped in he gripped his lover’s hips. The wolf almost came embarrassing fast as the tightness clench around him as he pushed himself completely inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Concern laced the Alpha’s voice as he saw tears trickle down Stiles’ face.

“Yes, just give me a moment. You’re much bigger than my toys.” Stiles breathed in deeply and Peter felt himself relax. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Peter moaned as watched his cock slid in and out of Stiles’ tight channel. Peter lifted his lover up to get a better angle hitting Stiles’ prostate with every snap of his hips. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Stiles wailed in pleasure as he grabbed hold of Peter’s headboard to hold himself in place. A beautiful flush travelled down Stiles’ body. 

Stiles grunted out. “I...wanna…ride…you.” 

Peter squeezed his cock tightly. Those words alone almost made him lose his load.

Refusing to remove his cock, even for a second, he panted out, “Wrap yourself around me.” 

Stiles moaned but wrapped his legs and arms around Peter. The motion of switching positions was overwhelming. 

“Peter,” Stiles yelled out as he coupus amount of precome dripped down his cock.

“Ride me,” Peter held onto Stiles in place.

Stiles rested his hands on Peter’s firm chest and threw his head back as bounced on Peter’s cock. 

“Peter…Peter...Peter…” Stiles chanted as he twirled his hips really getting into it.

Peter caught Stiles’ erection and stroked it. “Come for me sweetheart.” 

Stiles’ came with a roar, come landing on Peter’s chest and sheets. Peter felt as Stiles’ clench himself around his throbbing member as his lover orgasmed. 

“What the fuck?” Stiles shouted his cock squirted out more come. 

“I didn’t know for sure.” Peter felt his cock swell up locking them into place. 

“You didn’t know you could knot?” Stiles panted.

“No…I knew I could.” Peter looked sheepishly at Stiles. 

“Peter,” Stiles wiggled his ass, making Peter’s knot lodge more firmly inside. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“You’re my true mate.” Peter confessed. “Um, you only can knot your true mate before the mating bite.”

A mate was sacred. A special connection that linked two people together. Every wolf dreamed of meeting their other half. Many believed it was just a myth, but Peter, a romantic at heart, always believed it was true.  
“Oh my god,” Stiles collapsed on top of Peter. “I’m speechless.” Stiles said in a daze.

“You’re it for me. I had always hoped and dreamed for this.” Peter wrapped his arms snugly around his lover. 

“I may be human. You’ve been the only one for me. I just never understood why I felt they way I did until now. We’re mates.” Stiles sighed happily. “I remember when I hounded you about them when I first read about them. It always sounded so romantic, a perfect other half for me.”

“Mine.” Peter growled softly. He was happy that Stiles found him again. He wasn’t sure if he’d been able to let him go this time around.

“How long will we be knotted?” Stiles asked sluggishly.

“I don’t know since this is my first time.” Peter shrugged.

“I’d come again if I could. I feel so full and it’s rubbing against my p-spot.” Stiles rotated his hips.

“Hmm,” Peter closed his eyes nuzzled into Stiles’ neck enjoying the scent of his mate mixing with his. 

“I’m going to give you the mating bite one day,” Peter’s voice heavy with exhaustion. “Make it permanent.” 

Most just mated with someone they found compatible and knotted after they exchanged their mating bites which is different from and magical. A mating bite can’t be forced upon another. 

“Someday, but not today. I want to be properly wooed.” Stiles rubbed his check against Peter’s earning a contented growl.

“I intend to.” Peter threw a sheet over them. 

They both drifted off to sleep as they waited for Peter’s knot to deflate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, part one is done. I hoped you all liked it. I finished part two already, but I still need to self-edit and fix it up before I post it. Hopefully by Easter. It depends on how busy I am with work.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like the series will be a total of three stories. Again, each part can be read as a stand-alone though. They will be in chronologically order. 
> 
> I've already wrote the rough draft for part two(of three).
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a Kudos and/or a comment if you like it. Thanks!


End file.
